Dead Maple Syrup and Vacationing Pasta
by RainbowDitoo
Summary: AU where Canada is a ghost, and Italy is one of the only people who can see him. This started as a crack ship, but I'm sure you can guess where that crack ship led ;; I don't know whether or not I'm going to continue, so don't get your hopes up.


It was a gray saturday night, and Feliciano was practically dying of boredom in his hotel room. His eyes were half closed, and although he had just gotten back from a party, he was yearning for something to do.

He sat up suddenly and huffed. How was he supposed to enjoy his vacation in Ontario when all he did was party and not do anything that he couldn't do at home? Perhaps he could go hunting- that wasn't something he'd done before. No, he didn't think he'd have the guts to kill an innocent animal. Maybe he could-

A loud growl disturbed his train of thought. Oh, right, since wine and girls don't count as food, the last time he had eaten was… Friday afternoon.

Feliciano pulled himself up and smiled. Of course! He could go out and buy some canadian snacks! He would see what kind of candies they had here, and then head back to the hotel room and then he'd invite that girl he met a few hours ago to have some fun! He stretched, grabbed his room key, and headed out towards the elevator.

The minimart was dimly lit, smelt like rotting meat, and made Feliciano gag because lord knows what he just stepped in. He wasn't used to this, especially since he lived in Rome back in Italy. Yet the strangeness of it all made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. As if he was experiencing something new and exciting! He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Oh…"

He stared at the insides of the leather wallet. He had forgotten to bring his money…

A hand touches his shoulder, and he yelps at the cold feeling emanating from it. He turned around to see who had grabbed his attention and stares as politely as possible. It's a blond man, he has blue eyes, and looks like he's in his mid twenties. He's looking at the empty wallet, chewing absentmindedly at the thumb on his other hand.

"Er," He says, "Would you like something?" Suddenly the man turns to look at Feliciano and jumps. His hand retracts from his shoulder and he backs away. He looks almost fearful, but curious in a way.

"Ah, y-you're out of money?" he eventually whimpers, "I um, I have some to spare so..." Feliciano suddenly realizes what's going on. This man thinks that he's broke! He smiles and reassures the strange man. "Ah, no no. You see, I just forgot my cash at the place where I am staying, no worries!" He laughs, "Besides, I think that I should probably not have snacks, I eat too much as is!"

Silence. Well, maybe this guy was just embarrassed from the mistake? Either way, there was no reason to stay and-

"You can see me?" Feliciano blinks. What? What did this guy mean 'See him'?

"Er, ya." He says with a nervous laugh, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? It's not like you're a ghost right?"

The man jumps at the word ghost, but seems reassured by Feliciano's words. He smiles warmly at the italian and laughs. "Ah, yeah! That would be silly!" He pauses and bites his lip, "I uh, do you mind if I walk with you back to where it is you're staying? The name's Matthew by the way."

Feliciano, who was busy putting the crunchie away, stopped to think. Although he had just met the guy, it would be bad hospitality to refuse the request for a walk. Besides, even if he was a little strange, the company could be nice. He put on a smile before giving his answer.

"Sure, but I hope you can put up with me! I'm afraid that I do talk quite a lot when I don't pay attention!"

Matthew laughs, and smiles. "No, you're fine. Besides, it's been awhile since anyone has spoken to me, believe it or not."

The gentle chime of the minimart store door opening seemed to echo for a minute in Feliciano's mind as they exited in company. Why though, was beyond him, and he just continued to walk with Matthew, quickly forgetting the strange lingering of the chime. He began to chat with Matthew, oblivious to the sad smile on his face. It seemed as if their conversation lasted only seconds before the looming door of the hotel was right in front of them.

Feliciano stopped talking at the sight, and smiled. He was grateful for the quiet company of Matthew, and he turned to his companion to say so.

"This was nice I'm sorry I was rambling, but I really enjoyed talking to you!" Matthew smiles wide at the italian, "Me too," He looks away for a moment, "I really hope we can talk again, er, I never actually got your name!"

Feliciano gasps. How rude! How could he go this entire time without even introducing himself? He reached a hand out to Matthew with a grin, "Feliciano Vargas! I actually live in Rome, but I guess this is my vacation!"

Matthew stares at the hand, and then smiles. He grabs the outstretched hand and shakes it heartily. "Well it sure is nice to meet you! Have a nice vacation Feliciano!"

He pulls his hand back, suddenly realizing how cold it is, but puts it off as just the cold night air.

Feliciano returns the smile and waves as he enters the building.

He heads towards the elevator, however, is stopped by the secretary at the front desk. "Due to an accident that happened 20 minutes ago with drugs on the 5th floor, we are asking for IDs before admitting entrance to the rooms."

He smiles blankly, "Ah ok, just hold on a bit…" Oh…. he left his ID in the hotel room… "I'm so sorry ma'am, but I left it in my room…" She looks up and huffs, "Well, then you can sleep on the lobby couch until morning."

Feliciano smiles. Another new 'adventure'! That is, if you consider sleeping on a couch in the lobby of a hotel like a hobo an adventure. And hey, maybe in the morning he might run into that Matthew guy again! For some reason, he couldn't seem to get that guy out of his head. Well no matter, cause people always say that 'things will come clear in time', and who knows, the time for things to come clear could be tomorrow.


End file.
